Video Game Physics
The power to interact with the world as if in a video game. Sub-power of Reality Warping. Opposite to Game Interaction. Also Called *Video Game/Game Mimicry *Video Game Imitation *Video Game Mechanics *Virtual Reality Mimicry Capabilities User can alter the laws of physics to mimic any and all video games. This power can give the user a wide variety of abilities. Applications *Absolute Strength from games such as Hulk. *Gain Speed or Driving Skills from games like Racing or Sonic games. *Can use a cheat code from a real game to trick your foes. *Cyber Avatar for their own use. *Enhanced Marksmanship from every shooting game. *Head-Up Display *Health Point Meter *Independent Growing Booster *Magic by using every single power from fantasy games. *Martial Arts from fighting games. *Nigh Omnipotence via hacking and mods. *Omnilingualism via subtitles. *Point System *Reality Playing *Resurrection by gaining extra lives or give an extra life someone else. * Self-Power Bestowal - one may gain new powers and abilities like in an RPG and even create their own. *Slow-Motion *Team Combination by working together to defeat the bosses and challenges. *Team Wipe by defeating an entire Raid Group in one attack. *Temporal Reload via saving and loading. *Time Stopping - Can pause the surrounding area. *Variable Manipulation - Level up any thing to their will. *Video Game Constructs **Manipulate weapons in various weapon games. *Video Game Materialization *Video Game Mimicry - virtually any physiology from any game. Associations * Bionic Physiology * Cartoon Physics * Digital Form * Electrical Mimicry * Fictional Trope Physiology * Multiple Lives * Special Attacks * Technology Manipulation Limitations *May be limited to existing games or games the user knows about. However, this power doesn't necessarily rely on specific games. It could mimic general styles, genres and teams common in video games. *Depending on how it is used, it may bestow others in the area with video game based powers as well. *May also gain weaknesses depending on the video game that is mimicked. *Any Cheat Codes on things that manipulate what people do like car infinite mass and pedestrian war and evil cars may or may not work. *If the user relies on remembering the ability in the video game, Memory Manipulation is highly effective. Known Users Gallery Routh.jpg|The almighty sinister vegan Todd Ingram (Scott Pilgrim). Scott Pilgrim Trailer 2.png|The hero Scott Pilgrim (Scott Pilgrim) Scott-pilgrim-vs-the-world ss.jpg|American Ramona Flowers (Scott Pilgrim). Beemo.png|Beemo (Adventure Time) Kevin Keene.JPG|Kevin Keene (Captain N: The Game Master) Gameboy Captain N.jpg|Gameboy (Captain N: The Game Master) Lord of Games.png|As the creator of every video game ever made, the Lord of Games (Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts) is essentially omnipotent while inside one. Pedit.png|Inklings (Splatoon) interact with the world as if it were a video game. 652px-Hero Suit.png|Agent 3 (Splatoon) the-gamer-4875075.jpg|Han Jee-Han (The Gamer) Video Game Physics - Emu Hojo Ex-Aid.png|The Riders, Emu Hojo/Kamen Rider Ex-Aid (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid), ... Video Game Physics - Hiiro Kagami Brave.png|... Hiiro Kagami/Kamen Rider Brave (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid), ... Video Game Physics - Taiga Hanaya Snipe.png|... Taiga Hanaya/Kamen Rider Snipe (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid), ... Video Game Physics - Kiriya Kujou Lazer.png|... Kiriya Kujou/Kamen Rider Lazer (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid) ... Video Game Physics - Dan Kuroto Genm.png|... and Dan Kuroto/Kamen Rider Genm (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid) Have This Kind of Power. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Mimicry Category:Technology-based Powers Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Common Powers